Más allá de los celos
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Centrado en el capítulo 116 del anime. Orihime habla sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo y los celos que siente hacia Rukia, todo ante la atención de Rangiku, quien se dedica a consolarla para luego obtener un "pequeño" pago al que Orihime no tiene opción a decir que no. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


Hace mucho, mucho tiempo había recibido esta petición que precisamente ahora tomo y complazco. Una disculpa para Bel-Al por la tardanza tan prolongada de esta suculenta parodia del capítulo 116 del anime, pero ya dice el refrán que más vale tarde que nunca.

 **Más allá de los celos**

Rangiku había conseguido sin mucho problema convencer a Orihime para ella quedarse la noche en su casa, y de esa manera contaba con un techo que le había sido negado por Ichigo y compañía. No había esperado ni un minuto para establecerse con gran alegría y se dispuso a tomar un baño, bajo la pasiva y complaciente mirada de Orihime.

Ya en el baño, y estando Orihime en cuclillas ante la entrada de dicho cuarto, ambas empiezan una conversación, una con un matiz un tanto serio: Se trataba de que Rangiku cuestiona la actitud de Orihime con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo. No fue un tema fácil de sacar, a Rangiku casi le hizo falta sacarle el tema a Orihime de la boca con cuchara. No le era sencillo a Orihime sacar sus temores e inseguridades, especialmente cuando era precisamente Ichigo la razón de que tenga una actitud distinta a la habitual. Pero Rangiku era capaz de ver más allá de las vacilaciones y las dudas de Orihime, y por eso la animaba a hablar sobre lo que realmente siente, sobre sus verdaderos pensamientos hacia Rukia y la influencia que ésta ejerce sobre Ichigo, y así Orihime va poco a poco sacando lo que iba guardando en su pecho.

Ya estando en la parte en que Orihime no era capaz de contenerlo y empieza a llorar, manifestando sus celos hacia Rukia, Rangiku ve pertinente el salir del baño para encarar directamente a su anfitriona. Lo primero que hace Rangiku, luego de un par de segundos de mirarse fija y seriamente ambas chicas, es abrazar a Orihime, sin bien le causa algo de dolor por estar ésta todavía recuperándose de sus heridas.

─ Tonta ─ dice Rangiku en la oreja de Orihime, como si hubiera posibilidad de que alguien más oyese.

Justo cuando Orihime para de quejarse de sus dolores, se queda en un breve trance, tratando de entender las palabras de Rangiku, aunque la teniente no le da mucho tiempo porque empieza a hacerle cosquillas. Orihime intenta en vano detener a Rangiku, pero lo único que consigue es caer al suelo, y la desnuda teniente estaba justo encima de ella.

─ Tonta. Las cosas están bien tal y como están, tanto para Rukia como para ti ─ dice Rangiku, intentando darle ánimos a la chica que tenía abajo ─. Ichigo no es más que un niño que todavía necesita apoyo para mantenerse en pie, así que te necesita tanto a ti como a Rukia ¿Qué tiene de malo estar celosa?

Orihime parecía caer en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo la teniente. Lentamente deja caer su brazo sano, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su invitada. Rangiku le sigue dando palabras de ánimo, dándole a entender que las cosas todavía no habían llegado a un punto en que fuese absolutamente necesario tomar una decisión a futuro, y Orihime la estaba escuchando atentamente.

─ ...Eres bastante buena, Orihime.

Orihime estaba por empezar a llorar, e incluso se levanta para abrazarse a Rangiku, urgida de alguien que la ayudara a desahogar sus penas. Rangiku así se lo permite durante un rato, y ya cuando Orihime da muestras de estar más calmada, la shinigami esboza una traviesa sonrisa y aprieta el abrazo.

─ ¿Mejor, Orihime?

─ Sí. Muchas gracias, Rangiku.

─ Me alegro mucho de saberlo. En ese caso...

Orihime siente de pronto que Rangiku bajaba sus manos. Por un momento creyó que Rangiku iba a hacerle cosquillas otra vez, y definitivamente no se esperaba que aquellas manos en realidad no iban a hacerle cosquillas, sino a meterse dentro de su camiseta y se la empieza a levantar.

─ ¿E-eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rangiku?

─ Pues que ya que he hecho mi trabajo haciendo que te sientas mejor, ahora quiero mi paga ─ le dice Rangiku en el oído.

─ ¿Tu paga? ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Jeje. Tan inocente y tan violable. Esto va a ser divertido.

Orihime no hace ningún ademán por detener a Rangiku debido al estado en que se encontraba, pero era innegable que se veía incómoda y confundida con lo que estaba pasando. Rangiku rápida y delicadamente consigue despojarle de su camiseta, dejándola sólo con su sostén cubriendo sus pechos. Eso para Rangiku no representaba ninguna razón para detenerse, y rápidamente procede a apretarle los pechos, dándose un gusto con aquella piel tan tersa.

─ N-no... Rangiku... No hagas esas cosas, no es correcto...

─ Eso ya lo sé. Sólo quiero divertirme un ratito con tu juvenil e impoluto cuerpo... Aunque ahora que lo pienso... ─ Rangiku se detiene de golpe y se pone pensativa. Orihime trata de aprovechar la pausa para alejarse, pero Rangiku la vuelve a capturar por sus pechos ─ Orihime, ¿tú eres virgen todavía? A juzgar por tu cara y por todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote, me figuro que sí.

─ ¡R-R-Rangiku-san! ¡Esa no es manera de hablar de una chica! ─ Orihime se sigue esforzando en oponer resistencia, aunque sus esfuerzos resultan inútiles.

─ Estamos solas tú y yo, Orihime. Estamos en el mejor momento y lugar del mundo para decir lo que queramos, y lo que yo quiero decir es esto...

Orihime chilla y gime al ver que Rangiku ahora se dedica a removerle el resto de la ropa lentamente, y además también se pone a lamerle el cuello de manera metódica, haciéndole cosquillas ante el tacto de aquella lengua rasposa y viscosa. En cuestión de un par de minutos Orihime ya estaba tan desnuda como Rangiku. Acto seguido, la teniente lleva sus dedos hasta la entrepierna de Orihime, obviamente impidiendo que se resistiera, si bien eso no le era muy difícil debido a su limitada movilidad. Orihime no puede hacer otra cosa que gemir y tratar de girar su rostro a otro lado, en un vano intento para impedir que Rangiku la viera.

─ Vamos, debes relajarte, Orihime ─ Rangiku también se pone a lamer los pezones de la chica ─. No pasa nada. Estamos en confianza, y tampoco es como si eso fuera a cambiar demasiado las cosas. Sólo tómalo como un rato de diversión.

─ ¿Di-diversión?

─ Así es ─ Rangiku sigue frotando el sexo de Orihime con sus dedos ─. La verdad es que me he encaprichado con tu cuerpo desde algún tiempo atrás, pero no es nada grave. Ya te dije que simplemente vamos a divertirnos un rato, así que no hay ninguna razón para preocuparse. Ya verás que al rato hasta terminarás riéndote de todo esto.

─ ¿E-es correcto? ¿Y-y qué hay de Ichigo? ─ dice dudosa Orihime.

─ Veo que no te rindes o no lo terminas de entender ─ suspira Rangiku ─. Ya te lo dije. Ichigo todavía necesita crecer un poco, y tú también lo necesitas. No pienses como si mañana mismo fuera el momento de intentar algo serio con él. Debes darle tiempo y confiar en él y apoyarlo. Todavía no es el momento para atarte a alguien del modo en que pretendes hacerlo, así que por ahora déjate llevar. Disfruta el momento, goza de tu juventud...

Orihime siente cómo la lengua de Rangiku le lame el cuello de forma sensual, y cómo sus manos iban recorriendo y explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Estaba completamente confundida ante esa actitud que mostraba la teniente, y su cuerpo lentamente iba asimilando aquellos estímulos que hasta ese momento sentían tan extraños. Rangiku se daba gusto a costa de Orihime y sin reparo alguno, si hasta pensaba que el acto en sí mismo era como un tesoro digno de guardar para sí misma. Orihime no estaba en posición de resistirse, y Rangiku sacaba provecho de ello.

─ ¿Lo estás sintiendo, Orihime? Dime que lo estás sintiendo. Di que mis lamidas se sienten rico. Vamos, dame el gusto de saber que lo estoy haciendo bien.

Orihime no dice nada pese a los intoxicados ruegos de Rangiku. A ella misma se le empezaban a nublar los sentidos ante los traviesos movimientos que usaba la teniente. Llegaba a lamerle el borde de la quijada para luego besarle el lóbulo de la oreja. Podía sentir el peso de aquel voluptuoso cuerpo contra el suyo, dándole un calor que se sentía bastante extraño para lo que ella conocía y tenía por costumbre. Su entrepierna seguía recibiendo aquel insistente estímulo que tan raro se sentía, pero extrañamente se estaba sintiendo bien. Incluso su brazo sano no pudo evitar rodear en un tímido abrazo el cuerpo de Rangiku, la cual sonríe al ver que Orihime empezaba a ceder.

─ ¿Hm? Veo que ahora sí estás colaborando. Ahora sí empiezas a portarte bien. Eso es algo bastante bueno.

Lo siguiente que hace Rangiku es apartarse de encima de Orihime para así acomodarse para levantarle la cadera hasta tenerla a la altura de su rostro, y sin decir nada empieza a chuparlo y acariciarlo con sus dedos. Orihime gime sorprendida, incapaz de creer que Rangiku fuera capaz de semejantes actos. Se muerde un labio en un vano acto por resistir aquellas lamidas tan sensuales. Estaba cayendo inexorablemente en aquellas lascivas tentaciones que le había tendido aquella shinigami tan atrevida y sexy. Cada segundo que pasaba era tiempo en el que Orihime era receptora de placeres nuevos que iban en alza. Sentía que el éxtasis se acercaba.

─ R-Ra-Rangiku...

─ Sí, di mi nombre, Orihime ─ dice la shinigami antes de introducir completamente su lengua en el sexo de Orihime ─. Siéntelo, disfrútalo, gózalo. Saca provecho a tu libertad mientras la tengas.

Orihime termina viniéndose sin que pudiera decir absolutamente nada. Había sido completamente nuevo, y sus ojos y boca se abren al máximo al momento de exhalar aquel gemido de placer en su máxima expresión. Rangiku ríe divertida al ver cómo Orihime se había venido justo en su cara, un breve chorro de jugos la había empapado al momento de que aquel clímax desconocido fuera exteriorizado. Se lame los labios para probar aquellos jugos antes de cargar de forma matrimonial a Orihime, la cual estaba esforzándose en recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

─ ¿Verdad que se ha sentido bien, Orihime? Y pese a todo no ocurrió nada malo ─ dice Rangiku esbozando una gran y amistosa sonrisa ─. Ya lo ves, las cosas no han cambiado en absoluto para Ichigo y para ti, y es que como te dije, nada pasa si intentas divertirte un rato.

─ ¿Eso... es verdad, Rangiku?

─ Completamente, Orihime ─ responde Rangiku con tono maternal ─. Ahora vamos a bañarnos juntas, y además aprovechamos un ratito más para divertirnos, que la noche es joven y no tenemos nada que hacer.

Orihime se pone bastante roja, ya sabiendo lo que Rangiku había querido decirle. Esto apenas empezaba para ella.

* * *

 **Baño**

Rangiku había tenido bastante cuidado en no dañar ni remover los vendajes de Orihime mientras se dedicaba a saborear nuevamente las delicias de Orihime. La anfitriona se encontraba cuidadosamente acostada en el frío suelo del baño, sintiendo cómo Rangiku le lamía el rostro y la oreja, nuevamente causándole excitación.

─ ¿Verdad que se siente bien? ¿Estás lista para lo que se viene? Te prometo que va a ser todavía mejor.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Rangiku? ¿Qué tienes pensado? ─ dice Orihime con genuina inocencia.

Esa inocencia era absolutamente irresistible para Rangiku. Ni siquiera hizo ningún tipo de preparativo antes de dar el siguiente paso, el cual es entrelazar sus piernas con las de Orihime y empezar a moverse de manera rítmica. Decir que Orihime se sorprende ante esa acción era poco. Orihime ni tenía idea de que algo así pudiera ser posible, y ahora no era capaz de hacer más que gemir y retorcerse débilmente por el placer. Eso sí que era algo nuevo. Ya nada podía hacer para negar que le estaba gustando, sus reacciones la delataban por completo, puesto que ella misma también se estaba moviendo, contribuyendo a mejorar la experiencia de ambas.

─ Maravilloso... Se siente espectacular, Orihime ─ gime Rangiku mientras una línea de saliva se empieza a asomar por la comisura de su boca ─. Tu conchita es tan delicioso que es adictivo. Es tan bueno que rápidamente quiero venirme.

Orihime termina tomando una de las manos de Rangiku, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, en muestra de haber caído completamente. Rangiku sigue siendo quien tiene la voz cantante con los movimientos de caderas. Rangiku toma el momento para agarrarse las tetas para hacer que sus pezones chocaran y se rozaran con los de Orihime, dando un plus al momento. Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, y nuevamente es Rangiku quien toma la iniciativa, esta vez para besar a Orihime, rápidamente usando su lengua para invadir a placer su boca. Orihime no opone ninguna resistencia e incluso también responde con su lengua. El orgasmo estaba cerca de llegar, y ambas se separan un poco, haciendo visible un hilo de saliva que conecta sus bocas, y en sus miradas se delataba la lujuria que se había desatado.

─ Voy a venirme, Orihime. Voy a venirme...

─ Yo también... Se siente tan extraño... Viene... ¡Vieneee! ─ responde Orihime.

Ambas alcanzan juntas el éxtasis y largan sendos gemidos que resuenan en el baño, y luego Rangiku se deja caer, poniendo su enorme busto sobre el rostro enrojecido de Orihime. Ambas estaban sin palabras con respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir, y desde luego era algo que no iban a permitir que saliera de allí. Era privado, era su momento de diversión y placer, y ninguna falta hacía hablar para llegar a ese acuerdo. Rangiku sonríe feliz y complacida.

* * *

 **Habitación de Orihime**

Ambas chicas ya se habían puestos los pijamas y se estaban preparando para ir a dormir, ya habiendo tomado un baño y comido cual reinas. Apenas habían cruzado palabras desde que habían salido del baño, y la verdad es que Orihime estaba bastante roja durante casi todo el rato.

─ Ha sido divertido. No me imaginaba que pudieras ser así, Orihime ─ dice Rangiku sonriente ─. Este sexo entre amigas deberíamos repetirlo algún día. Podría hacer más sólida esta gran amistad que de por sí tenemos.

─ ¿Q-qué? ─ Orihime parece que se le hubiera cortado la respiración.

─ Sí, es tal y como te lo estoy diciendo. Para la próxima podría traerme unos cuantos juguetitos que tengo guardados en mi casa, y así podríamos pasarlo todavía mejor.

─ P-por favor, Rangiku, t-tratemos de dejar eso hasta ahí... ─ intenta rogar Orihime, pero la cara de Rangiku le demostraba que era algo inútil.

─ ¿Te parece la semana que viene? Tengo un día libre, y así podríamos irnos a algún lado y divertirnos en grande. Vamos, Orihime. Ya te dije que tienes que darle un respiro a Ichigo, y mientras tanto te enseñaré a convertirte en la amante perfecta para cuando ambos estén listos para estar juntos. Dame la oportunidad de enseñarte, e incluso te enseñaré cómo llevar un trío si se presenta la oportunidad ─ termina tomando las manos de Orihime y con sus ojos echando estrellas.

─ Lo que necesito ahora mismo es un descanso. A este paso no estoy segura de que me pueda casar ─ dice Orihime llorando al estilo anime, no entendiendo cómo llegó a esto.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ahora sí lo he conseguido, mi primer lemon yuresco para Bleach, aunque también debería contarlo como mi primer fanfic en general para Bleach. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y algún día podría volver, dependiendo de cómo tenga mi tiempo de aquí a enero o febrero.

Hasta otra


End file.
